


reflection

by kingofpentacles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Communication, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Moaning, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: Their bedroom door was open and the bed faced it. When Near closed the door, Mello raised an eyebrow. Just the one. There was a mirror on the back of the door that hadn’t been there yesterday. It was vertical, rectangular, with a simple black frame. Near looked at him with an expression so blank it could have meant literally anything.“You don’t have to,” he said, beginning to twirl his long hair, “but I’d like it if you watched.”...now with beautiful art by user_null on tumblr!!!
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> somewhere in one of my fics mello mentioned liking the idea of watching himself have sex, or something like that, and this fic was partially borne of that idea! also, near is not trans in this, no particular reason, it just turned out that way ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (my next fic features trans near tho! :D )
> 
> i'm not 100% happy with this one, but i really don't know what would make it better, and i want to move on to something else, so here we are! i did have fun writing it, though :D mello's pov is always fun, although it's difficult to keep it in character, i think i'm a little better with near. if u have any constructive criticism PLS let me know down below!
> 
> **near and mello are 10000% consenting adults in this fic!! **

Late afternoon sun leaked through the blinds and rays of it rested on their bed so that the comforter was warm in stripes. 

“I love that you wear these,” Near mumbled. His voice was low in Mello’s ear, and his breath on the back of Mello’s neck made him want to shiver. His right hand was barely cupping his groin; he ran his fingers across the bulge occasionally. Mello was wearing lavender panties today, and Near was transfixed by them. (Mello tried not to feel smug about it. Near was incredibly easy to please sometimes.) 

“It’s practical,” Mello said. “Leather pants and boxers don’t mix.”

“Right.” Near’s voice was smooth, with a trace of a smirk in his words. 

Mello almost retorted, but Near saw it coming and his teasing fingers finally dipped below the seam of Mello's panties. He pulled his panties down a bit, maneuvered them off; his dick, previously straining against the lavender cotton material, finally sprang out of its fabric prison. He snickered at his own eagerness; Near just smiled against his neck and took his cock in hand, stroking firmly but slowly. He sighed, melting against Near’s chest. 

"Feels good," he murmured, and immediately felt stupid. 

But Near didn’t make fun of him, just hummed, and began kissing his neck, little pecks that made Mello’s skin tingle. Nate’s right hand stroked his cock while the left occupied itself with lightly touching his stomach and chest. The warm feeling of Near's body against his back, his hands stroking him, his mouth nibbling at his neck, his smell right up against him.. It felt amazing. Like he was bathing in pure Near. 

His eyes slid closed. 

Arousal was tingling up his spine, and he could feel himself getting harder; his whole lower area tingled with excitement. Near was mumbling sweet nothings in his ear and pressing mouthy kisses to his neck as he jerked him, and he wanted to sigh, if felt so good. 

"Okay?"

"Absolutely," he breathed. A cough. "I mean- yeah." 

Near smiled against his neck. "Can I show you something?" 

Mello frowned. "Depends. Is it good?"

"I think so." 

Mello's eyes narrowed as Near separated from him; the bed squeaked when he left. Their bedroom door was open and the bed faced it. When Near closed the door, Mello raised an eyebrow. Just the one. There was a mirror on the back of the door that hadn’t been there yesterday. It was vertical, rectangular, with a simple black frame. Near looked at him with an expression so blank it could have meant anything. “You don’t have to,” he said, beginning to twirl his long hair, “but I’d like it if you watched.” 

Mello stared. 

“You don’t have to,” Near repeated, misinterpreting. 

(Mello’s mind raced. What if he looked stupid when he made noise? What if he looked fat? What if he liked it a little too much; wasn't that a sin? Arrogance or something? ..Still, the idea of watching Near lavish his neck in the mirror while he jerked him off.. Shit. It sounded fucking awesome.)

“No, I..” Mello had to stop himself from shifting around. “I want to.”

Near's face broke into a loving, excited expression (basically just a small smile) (hey, you take what you get) that made Mello’s shoulders automatically relax, and he felt his smile grow more natural as Nate climbed back into the bed ( _squeak_ ) and kissed Mello’s mouth before settling behind him again. They were spooning sitting up, leaned against the headboard of their bed; it was a position they’d taken before, but never with the addition of a mirror. And Mello had never watched himself during sex, but- God, he sounded like a whore- it sounded hot. Instead of looking at himself in the mirror, though, he closed his eyes shut tight. Just in case. 

Near pulled Mello closer to him. He lightly, wordlessly stroked his bare chest, his stomach, and his thighs, and Mello let himself get lost in the sensation of warm, loving hands on his body. Near hummed low in his chest and Mello felt the slightest urge to shiver. His eyes stayed closed. Near didn’t seem to mind; he didn’t tell or even ask him to watch, just let Mello melt into his arms as he trailed his hands and fingertips over Mello’s body, feeling the texture of his skin and the sparse blond hair on his chest, stomach, and thighs. It seemed like he wasn't trying to rile him up so much as just.. Feel. Explore. 

Mello wasn’t as hard, anymore. And he was getting a little impatient but.. But everywhere Near’s fingertips trailed, he felt tingles of pleasure and intrigue, and it felt.. nice. It felt intimate. His head was back and resting on Near’s shoulder, and Near was unhurriedly pressing kisses to his neck; he turned his head to kiss him. They made out, slow and sensual, for a moment and then Near stroked his cock with just his fingertips, teasing. 

His left hand went flat against his chest and ran his thumb over his nipple, then brought his right hand up to Mello’s mouth. 

“Spit,” he ordered softly. Mello’s face went hot, but he did as he was told, and Near jerked him off with a slick hand. It was worth the embarrassment for the wave of arousal at the _excellent_ feeling of his own warm saliva lubricating him. Near pumped his cock, slower than Mello would like, but still so fucking good. He could feel arousal rising in him like it was buzzing energy against his skin, and he hummed a little against Near’s lips; he smiled. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Mello said softly. “Maybe a little faster, though.” 

Near nodded, speeding up, and kissed him again, open-mouthed and licking into his mouth almost immediately. Shit, that was good. The slick feeling of muscle sliding against his own tongue- it was filthy as hell and yeah, he was definitely hard now, was straining with it. He spread his legs a little and Near hummed, encouraging it. He hooked his foot around Mello’s ankle and pulled his legs apart a little further. His dick twitched in Near’s warm, tight hand, and he _squeezed_. 

Their mouths separated; Mello moaned a little. Near was running his thumb over the head of his cock as he jerked him, coaxing pre-come out. Mello sighed under his breath. “Fuck, Nate,” he breathed. Nate mumbled something back that he didn’t hear. His hips were pushing up into Near’s hand, and he was shuddering with arousal. Slick noises filled the room. 

“Mello,” Near said again, and it clicked.

He looked in the mirror. 

They looked _good_ together. Near was (a _little_ ) taller than him, so his legs went a couple inches past his own, though his right leg was tangled a bit with his own, propping it open so that he could clearly see his lower body. Nate’s legs were soft and pale with downy hair and he could see the muscles shifting in Near’s arm as he pumped his cock. And Mello looked.. kind of good. Like, all tan in the stripes of sunlight, and muscle-y and confident..

Nate lightly bit his ear and he let himself be distracted, not holding back a shiver. 

Near was jerking him off steady and quick, and he swore he could feel the blood surging through his body. He let himself moan again, and his voice was a little wobbly, which was embarrassing, but it wasn’t like Nate cared, so fuck it. He let himself moan louder. Nate sucked in a breath and he realized suddenly that he could feel his erection against his lower back, and could feel Nate grinding against him. His mind raced with a million things he wanted to say (God, yes- that’s so good- i love you- fuck, you’re hot-)

“There you go,” Mello breathed. “I haven’t even touched you and you’re so hard, Nate.”

Nate just nodded quickly, his face going a little pink. Mello smiled a little, thrusting into Nate’s tight fist again. He moaned again and Nate _squeezed_ .. Pre-come dribbled over the head of his cock, slicking it up. Fuck, that was fucking good. Near’s hand slowed for a moment and he sucked Mello’s neck again, and then his delicate fingers crept down and stroked curiously at his entrance. His fingertips were damp with sweat and a little slick from Mello’s pre-come, and Mello was so sensitive, and it felt fucking _good_. 

He didn’t realize his mouth was open (fucking _embarrassing_ ) until he looked back in the mirror. Other than that, he looked hot. His legs were spread and his naked chest was a little flushed. His dick was red with blood at the tip and it stuck straight up, hard as hell. ..fuck. This was probably a sin. He focused on Near instead. He looked fucking magnificent, turned on, with his cheeks all flushed, long hair sticking to his sweaty face as he stroked at the ring of muscle, pushing a finger in, just to the first knuckle. 

Mello was moaning breathlessly, pushing his hips forward and down onto Nate’s finger. The image of himself all desperate and Near all confident and turned on in the mirror was overwhelming in the best way; he moaned again and relished in the feeling of Nate’s erection pushing against his back. Then Nate’s finger pulled out slowly (he almost _whined_ ) and Near leaned over and fucking _spit_ on his fingers and pushed a finger back in all the way. _Fuck_ , Mello almost moaned. 

Nate’s slick middle finger pushed in and out, relentless and slow, as he let him get used to it, then pushed another finger in and wiggled them a little. Mello had to focus on his breathing so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by saying something like-

“Fuck, that feels so good,” he whispered. But he couldn’t help it; Near was biting and sucking on his neck like he was trying to fucking eat him, and fucking him with his fingers besides, and it felt like he was in _heaven_. He was in that stage of arousal where he wasn’t chasing orgasm, and was just bathing in the pleasure of it, and he felt like it was so good he didn’t deserve it. He could smell Near’s shampoo from here and feel the warm length of his torso against his back and the pads of his fingers grazed against his prostate, delicate and sparking arousal with every stroke. 

Nate hummed against his neck (and he felt the vibrations of it all the way down his body), and Mello watched him in the mirror as he licked a long stripe up his throat and captured his open mouth in a kiss. He moaned into Near’s mouth as their tongues met and stroked at the other’s; intimate and slow even as Near’s fingers thrust into him over and _over_.. 

Mello’s cock was dripping and strained for attention, and he reached down to it before Near broke off to murmur, “Not yet.”

Mello paused, frowning. What the hell was that supposed to mean? A man couldn’t jerk off his own dick now? What was society coming to? 

..At the same time, the idea of Near, like, _not letting him_.. His face grew hot, but he nodded, letting go of his dick and kissing Nate again. Nate rewarded him by starting to massage his prostate firmly, in circles, and Mello broke off with an embarrassing sounding gasp. 

“Good?” Near said under his breath, and Mello nodded and looked back to the mirror. Nate’s middle fingers pumped in and out between his spread legs. His face was flushed and sweaty and he looked _wrecked_. Just that image, that idea- that he got Near this turned on without even touching him- sent shivers of arousal down his spine. Nate's fingers gave a twist just so, and Mello realized his legs were trembling. Electric arousal coursed through his veins and his hips were undulating on Nate’s fingers, trying to get lower, get deeper, make his fingers push that spot a little harder. Near understood what he wanted and gave it to him, and murmured sweet nothings in his ear, encouraging him, telling him how good he was, telling him he loved him.. The feeling of Near’s fingers in him, steadily pumping in and out as he fucking told him how beautiful he was, was overwhelming, but so fucking good. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he couldn’t stop moaning and his cock _ached-_

“You can touch yourself now, Mello,” Nate said softly. He groaned and reached a hand between his legs to quickly jerk himself off. His cock was pulsing and flushed dusky red and shiny with spit and pre-come. Near was relentless on his prostate, massaging in firm, quick circles, and he was moaning and shaking when he came in spurts of white on his stomach. 

“Nate,” he said breathlessly, his heart racing, still coming down from high of it. “Nate..”

“You’re so beautiful,” Nate whispered, pulling out his fingers, and Mello’s face burned from exertion and a little embarrassment. He grabbed Nate’s left hand, cradled it on his chest briefly, and turned his head for a kiss. Their tongues slid around the others’ (this was also definitely a sin) (was fucking _filthy_ ) until Nate was pushing his hips forward, begging wordlessly for friction. Mello turned around completely and roughly pulled Nate’s boxers off, wiped the come off his stomach with them, and threw them to the side somewhere. Nate was panting as Mello settled onto his clean stomach with his head between Nate’s legs. His hands flitted around on Mello’s upper body like he couldn’t decide where to put them. 

Mello grabbed them and put them in his hair, then took Nate’s dick in his hand and licked a long stripe up it- the fucking _sounds_ Near made, _fuck-_ and popped the tip in his mouth like a lolly. He bobbed his head slow and easy, like he had all the time in the world, and swirled his tongue around the head occasionally, tasting the salt-bitter-human of his skin. Mello’s eyes slid shut as he sucked his cock, relishing the sound of it and the sound of Nate lost in pleasure above him. Mello loved the noises Nate made in bed. When he moaned, it was usually these little choked noises every once in a while, like “ah..ah..ah..”, like it was so good he couldn’t believe it, and it was so fucking endearing. His hands clenched into Mello’s hair and the stinging edge of pain made Mello hum, sending slight vibrations through the core of him, making him make more little “ah” noises. _Nice_ , Mello thought. Yeah, he wanted to hear more of that. 

He made himself gag on his cock, then, knowing how good it would feel. Sure enough, Nate gasped Mello's name- his real name- and thrust up into Mello’s mouth, desperate for more. This, Mello would not stand for. Only he decided when he was going to choke. He pushed Near’s narrow hips down with his forearm, hard, kept him in place as he sucked his dick. Nate sucked in a breath. His thighs were trembling and he whimpered, and Mello knew he was close. 

“I have to..” he whispered. Mello pulled off with a pop and gave the head of his dick one last fond little lick before jerking him off fast and hard and mouthing at his balls until he moaned Mello’s name again and came, clear-white and hot, all over Mello’s fist.

-

They were clean and clothed again and Mello reflected (hah) that they looked good in the mirror together, striped with light and darkness from where the blinds partially blocked the sun. He was in Near’s arms, once again spooned sitting up, leaned back and studying his reflection. Near’s eyes were closed and he was almost dozing. Mello was warm and relaxed, holding Near’s hands on his chest. His lavender panties were back on (as well as, for Near, a clean pair of white boxers) and a little damp with sweat. They both looked so.. Happy. Mello was comfortable and cradled in his partner’s arms, looking like there was no place he’d rather be. Near looked.. Well, sleepy. But also, content. Like he was the happiest he ever was. Mello sighed. 

Near mumbled something against his hair, muffled, sleepy sweet nothings, and Mello’s heart swelled with happiness. Yes, there really was no place he'd rather be. Even if there wasn’t a mirror across from them.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked!! kudos / comment if so!!
> 
> p.s. i take suggestions so do ur thing in the comments and maybe i'll write u something!
> 
> <3 <\--- this is a heart for all of y'all that kudos / comment on like, every single fic!! i see u guys- thank u for sticking with me!!


End file.
